


North Getting His Monthly Twink Prescription Via the Jack and Nightlight Pharmaceutical Company

by GretchenSinister



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Background Poly, Fluff and Smut, Multi, background OT+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: zinfandelli asked: "how bout north gettin his monthly twink prescription filled via the Jack and Nightlight pharmaceutical company? :>"This fill got so out of hand…I think I was like, “This is a really rare ship, better give it 110%” and ended up with 8000 words of smut.SO. North’s Christmas duties are over, the rest of the OT8 have gone back home after some time at North’s, and North’s feeling a little lonely. And then Jack and Nightlight show up. And if North needs his monthly twink prescription, Jack and Nightlight are looking for a hefty dose of vitamin D.
Relationships: Jack Frost/Nightlight/Nicholas St. North
Kudos: 9
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics, RotG Threesomes Short Fics





	North Getting His Monthly Twink Prescription Via the Jack and Nightlight Pharmaceutical Company

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/27/2014.

North sips from his mug of peppermint tea and watches the snow swirl by in the depths of the six-month night, pen and sketchpad on the table beside him, but untouched. Epiphany had come and gone a few days ago, which means that it’s now well and truly time to begin preparing for next Christmas, but for the yetis’ sake, production is slowed to a crawl, and mostly consists of things that were always wanted. Stuffed animals, dolls, building kits. He’s tempted to go supervise the little work that’s going on, but he knows that Katherine had been right when she took him aside to tell him that usually all that did was stress out the yetis, who, after all, knew what they were doing.

He smiles at himself. He ought to admit the real reason why he’d rather go supervise the yetis than design, why he hasn’t touched pen to paper yet even though it’s late morning by the clock. Even though the Guardians had all visited the Pole very, very recently, he misses the companionship, the warmth, the feeling of happy almost-crowding that came with seven more people than usual staying there. Seven! His smile grows wider. All of them as before, but with Jack, now, and Pitch returned, and Katherine and Nightlight back from their travels.

Yes, he could throw himself into his work and stop missing them—after all, they did plan to meet once a month, now, but there’s something sweet in missing them, that he doesn’t want to let go of quite yet.

It would be better, of course, if they were here again…the sudden turn North’s thoughts take after that makes him scoff at himself. “Going to have to put myself on naughty list,” he mutters. He had never wanted so much before—well, it would pass. His joy in their reunion would grow more measured and seemly soon enough.

He goes to wash his mug, thinking that if he’s just going to pine for his lovers, all of whom he’s going to see in a few short weeks, really now, maybe the sweetness of missing them isn’t worth it and he might as well get some work done instead.

On his way to his workroom a yeti hurries up to him, unnecessarily grabbing his sleeve to get his attention. He has visitors, the yeti says. They had tried to keep them waiting by the door but they had insisted on going to the workroom instead, please don’t be angry, we tried to stop them but we couldn’t.

After reassuring the yeti that he wasn’t angry and that they should go back to what they had been doing before, North continues to the workroom, now on his guard. There were only a few people who could get past the yetis, and the list was just about evenly split between those North would love to see and those he really wouldn’t.

Two flashes of white hair when he opens the workroom door tell him at once that these two visitors were firmly in the former category.

“North!” Jack leaps up from his perch on the workroom table, upending a plate of cookies, much to the delight of the elves that had followed North in.

North catches him lightly, but when he tries to set him down, Jack only shakes his head and holds on tighter in as much of a bear hug as he can give.

“Hi, North,” says Nightlight, drawing North’s arm around him and joining the embrace with significantly more grace.

“Jack! Nightlight! It is good to see you,” North says. He hopes he doesn’t sound too serious, and he gives both their slender forms an extra squeeze to distract them if he did. “What brings you here today?”

Jack laughs and Nightlight smiles. “Nothing,” Jack says. He slips his hand into North’s coat to rest on his chest. “I was just thinking I haven’t been able to get you alone since we were first, well, married.”

“You’re not alone, now,” North says.

Nightlight, taller than Jack from the years he decided to grow up enough, rests his head on North’s shoulder. “Jack thought of it while talking to me,” he says. “He thought it would be rude not to invite me along.” He moves his hand, surprisingly tentatively, under the other side of North’s coat.

“Also, Nightlight has been a little nervous about being with anybody without Katherine there, too. Since he’s been back. And you’re really good with nervous people.”

Nightlight sticks out his tongue at Jack. “I only told Sandy that!”

Jack shrugs and tries to wiggle his way entirely under North’s coat. “You can blame Pitch. Or yourself, I guess. Sandy’s really bad at keeping secrets from Pitch, you know I think they actually do a mind-link thing sometimes? And Pitch told me, because he doesn’t care about people’s secrets and also he literally never stops talking, even when he should be falling asleep.”

“Ach—Jack, stop that,” North says, and Jack looks up at him with a grin.

“I’m cold?”

Nightlight snorts and North pulls Jack out of his coat. “You are not. Now…you are really saying I am good for nervous people? Why not Sandy? And you are really trying to get me alone?”

“Sandy’s terrifying and you know it,” Jack says. “And,” he continues in a softer tone, “you really helped make me feel welcome.”

North rubs a hand up and down Jack’s back, and he giggles. “See? And come on, North. Everyone loves it when they get a chance to climb you, individually, personally, like a tree. I mean regardless of the fact that most of us can fly.”

“I’ve never understood that phrase,” North says.

“Me neither,” admits Nightlight. He smiles shyly at North. “But I think it’s true.” He traces his fingertips down North’s arm, almost too lightly for him to feel through the coat.

“I would be a fool to say I was busy today,” North says, and both Jack and Nightlight nod. “All right.” North bends down slightly and scoops them both up off the floor. “We will go somewhere more comfortable then.”

Jack kisses him on the cheek with a loud smack. “Can you tell the yetis to bring us a bunch of food in like, an hour?”

“You must be covered when they arrive this time, Jack. Is very irritating to them, otherwise.”

* * *

When North returns from putting his coat and boots away, Jack and Nightlight are sitting side by side on his bed, smiling at him, the glow from the fire adding color to their hair and faces. “You are so beautiful,” he says, feeling as though it was the only right thing he could say. What else could he admit? That there’s a particular appeal in the idea of both their lithe forms, with all their similarities, against his? If he praised the things that made them look youthful, might they not see how absurd it was for them to have sought out North, with his white beard and ungraceful body?

He had given up a form like theirs of his own, a long time ago. With how much he wants them, the way they are, how could they want him, before any others? No matter what Jack said, he knew he would have to make it up to them. But, if there was one thing he was good at, it was giving. Let that banish all worries. “Am surprised you did not start without me,” he says.

“I think that’d kind of be missing the point.” Jack wiggles his toes. “If you just want to watch, save it for another day.” Nightlight nods, twining his fingers with Jack’s.

Jack still doesn’t let go of Nightlight’s hand when he moves them around on the bed so North sits between them. Their fingers are cool on the back of North’s neck as he leans against the pillows and headboard.

North wraps a massive arm around each of them, and Jack wiggles closer, throwing one skinny thigh over North’s hips. “Mmm, you’re like a furnace,” he mumbles into North’s chest. North bends to kiss the top of his head, then turns to Nightlight, who has settled into the embrace but otherwise seems unsure.

“What would you like?” he asks Nightlight, and Jack snickers.

“Shouldn’t he be sitting on your lap for that question?” Jack asks, and North reaches down to lightly swat his bottom.

“Told you about jokes like that before,” he says, and turns back to Nightlight, as Jack is saying it would be fine if he did that again.

“I think I’d like to start slow,” Nightlight says. “I know it’s been a long time since we’ve had the chance to do this, and even when we were all together just a little while ago, you and I didn’t much…”

“Is understandable,” North says. “Jack was new, and Pitch was back—”

“Understandable? North, this isn’t about novelty, it’s just…really scary and exciting to get to have you again so soon after so long.” His large, silver eyes hold North transfixed. “Remember when Katherine and I first came to you once we decided to grow up enough?”

“I was a prettier picture, then,” North says.

“We had been dancing around it for years,” Nightlight says, placing his long-fingered hand on North’s chest. “And you’re an even better man, now. I just want to make sure you know that we, that I, still really love you, even if we left for so long. I know that sometimes I don’t say enough.”

“You two really need to start kissing already,” Jack says, letting go of Nightlight’s hand, sitting up and pulling off his sweatshirt. “And to facilitate my joining later, I will state for the record now that a) I love both of you, b) both your current physical forms are very sexy and I want to see more of them, and c) I am, actually, confident that you both love me and find my current physical form sexy, but I don’t object to any stamps of approval you’d like to leave on me.”

“Was he ever really nervous?” Nightlight asks.

“Believe it or not, yes,” North says, just before following Jack’s advice and pulling Nightlight over into a kiss.

Nightlight smiles into the kiss at first, bringing his other hand to the back of North’s neck, which stretches him very prettily along North’s side. But kissing is one of Nightlight’s favorite things and since he’s not here for anyone to just look at, soon enough his deceptively strong hands are more tangled in North’s hair than not, and he straddles North while deeply kissing him again and again, making little pleased noises as electrifying to North as his touch is becoming as he loses focus on some of his more human aspects.

“Wow,” Jack says, scooting closer to them. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were doing that not-breathing thing that Sandy does when he’s feeling freakier than usual. Here, let me help you with that.” He loosens some of the ties on the light leather armor Nightlight still wears, and which, judging from the situation, must be getting pretty uncomfortable by now.

“Thanks,” Nightlight says, breaking his kiss with North. “I can—I’ll get the rest of it.” He climbs off North and off the bed, slipping out of his loosened arm guards.

“And I’ll take over where you left off,” Jack says with a grin. He swings lightly into North’s lap but doesn’t bend down for a kiss right away. Instead, he sits upright, hands on his hips. “Like what you see?” Jack asks. He bites his lip and grins as North’s eyes trail over him and he mutters the name of a Russian composer.

North runs his hand along the edge of Jack’s jaw and down his smooth chest. When he rests both hands on either side of Jack’s waist, his hands nearly completely encircle his body. “You’re not going to stop there, are you?” Jack says, grinding back against North’s clothed cock and drawing a real swear word from North. “You know I love your hands.”

“You love everyone’s hands,” North says, moving his own to curl below Jack’s hips and give his ass a firm squeeze.

“Yeah, well—” Jack begins, as North brushes the tips of his thumbs up the sides of Jack’s cock, ever so lightly, just enough to make him twitch. “North!” Jack laughs breathily as North moves his hands further down to rest upon Jack’s spread legs, using his thumbs now to caress the soft skin of his inner, upper thighs. “You can’t blame me, things like that, but—North,” he says, leaning forward just enough to rest his splayed hands on North’s belly, “are you really planning to tease us today?”

“Should I not?” North asks, suddenly serious, his hands stilling. It had seemed the thing to do, but perhaps it was too selfish. Perhaps it was only the sort of thing beautiful boys should do.

“Huh?” Jack blinks at him in confusion. “No, I didn’t mean that, of course you should, usually you’re so earnest though.” He wiggles his backside. “But that doesn’t mean that me and Nightlight aren’t going to try and tease back. Right, Nightlight?”

“So you didn’t forget about me,” Nightlight says.

“Of course not!” says Jack. “Why are you not naked yet?”

“I just wanted to watch a little.” Nightlight tucks his hair behind his ear.

“In those leggings?”

“Jack is right,” North says. He sits up, lifts Jack off his lap, and sets him neatly on the bed, then swings his legs over the side and beckons Nightlight over. “Is time for you to join us.” He picks up Nightlight as soon as he’s close enough and puts him beside Jack. He kneels before Nightlight and carefully removes his leggings. He pauses for a moment, then, just to admire them, their slender, silvery-white bodies tinged with just enough pink where it counted.

“He likes looking at us,” Jack says in a loud, fake whisper to Nightlight. “But all he’s doing is looking. Stroke yourself some, see if that brings him down here.”

Nightlight blushes, but also grins. “Why don’t you do it?” he asks Jack.

“Pulling seniority, huh?” Jack kisses him on the cheek and reaches down. “It’s okay, I don’t mind.”

“I can pull more than that,” Nightlight says, laughing a little when Jack bucks into his hand.

“Oh, would you look at that?” Jack says. He smiles at North, now lying behind Nightlight. “We got him horizontal.”

Nightlight chuckles. “And vertical, too.”

“Ach,” North says, and reaches over Nightlight to pick up Jack and put him on his other side. “You two are both very naughty.”

“True, but can I get cock instead of coal?”

As North rolls his eyes at Jack’s comment, Jack nods at Nightlight, and in moments they’ve pulled North’s shirt free of his trousers and are pulling it over his head with little protest.

“Finally!” Jack presses himself against North’s side.

“Finally?” North asks skeptically. He pulls Nightlight close to his other side all the same, stroking their smooth backs with his broad hands, shivering a little at the feel of their nimble fingers tracing his tattoos through his chest hair.

“Hey, like I said before, I think you’re sexy. Tell him, Nightlight. I’ve got to enjoy this warmth and plot.”

North scoffs a little before turning to look at Nightlight. They smile at each other, and Nightlight licks his lips.

“It’s not nice of Jack to leave the talking to me, but, North…I love how big you are. I love how you look as powerful as you are. I love that Jack and I could probably lie side by side on your chest. I love—” he shivers and moves to wrap his hand around one of North’s fingers where North caresses the delicate curve of his waist “—I love how you can be so gentle with your huge hands, though you’re not shy about showing off your physical strength, at all. And I love that, too.”

Jack giggles. “So does Bunny,” he says. “He ever tell you that, North? He gets all grumpy when you manhandle him because he’s trying not to think about you laying him down right then and there.”

“You’re such a gossip,” Nightlight says, losing whatever else he was going to say as North reaches further down to knead at his ass one-handed.

“How would you like me to not be shy about my strength right now?” North asks, his voice very low.

“I want…” Nightlight begins, when Jack catches his eye. “We want you to get totally naked,” he says.

Jack sits up and rubs his hand along the considerable bulge in North’s pants. “To be perfectly frank, North, I didn’t come all this way to not have you fuck me. _You_ ,” he continued, smiling at North as he removes his trousers, finally letting his long, thick cock stand free.

He straddles one of North’s thighs, while Nightlight swings over the other. “Tooth likes to go on about your mouth, and so does Katherine, and Pitch, and Sandy when they’re spending time that way.

“Your hands are full of wonder as they should be, and you know how to make things nice and easy,” Jack says with a heavy-lidded grin. “But I know.” He reaches out and moves his hand smoothly up North’s length, stopping just below the head, enjoying how North’s wonder-filled eyes have gone almost black with pupil as he watches him. “I know you like using this.” He gives a gentle squeeze, a short half-stroke. “You like to fuck, North. You like being inside us, though you don’t like to ask.” His grin returns. “Lucky for you that’s exactly what I came here for. Not your tongue, not your fingers, not a toy you think is much more reasonable. _You_.”

"And—I want that too,” Nightlight says, blushing down his chest even as he meets North’s eyes and gives himself a few quick strokes, as if the thought of North inside him demands some immediate relief. North runs a soothing, though not perfectly steady, hand down his back, and Nightlight adds his hand to Jack’s on North’s cock. North groans low in his throat, and again when Jack leans over to start giving Nightlight slow, open-mouthed kisses—so unlike how Jack normally kisses that North knows that he must be doing it entirely for its visual appeal to him, and appeal it very much does.

Jack pulls back from Nightlight, touching the tip of his middle finger to the liquid now beading at the tip of North’s cock. “What else would you like to see?” he asks North.

“I would like,” he says, looking from one to the other, “to see how much you will let me ask, and, Jack—I would like to see if you will really let me tease you.”

“Sounds good, right?” Jack says, returning with a slightly slicker hand to North’s length. In answer, Nightlight leans over and kisses him again.

North can barely tear his eyes from them as he reaches over to the bedside table to retrieve a container of lube. When it’s in easy reach and he turns back to find Jack and Nightlight watching him with similar expectant expressions, North laughs and gives their thighs a squeeze. “Patience, I think, yes? Because before we begin I want…” Can he ask this? It is pure decadence, and he is not much one for decadence for himself, but with those blue and silver eyes so full of promise upon him… “I want both your mouths on my cock.”

Jack grins, while Nightlight at once moves off North’s thigh to get into a more comfortable position. “You should ask for stuff like this at the orgies,” Jack says, moving up to give North a quick kiss. “We really do want to give you what you like. So, if you don’t tell, I’m going to cheat and start using my powers to find out what you find fun.”

North chuckles and pinches his bottom. “I will tell you, okay. Just like I tell you today.”

“Oho, okay.” Jack kisses him again and moves down.

He and Nightlight lick up the sides of North’s cock, their tongues tangling as they both try to lavish attention on the head. Jack laughs at this, but Nightlight only gives him a quick kiss before taking the chance to open wide and take the first few inches of North’s cock into his mouth. “Whoa,” Jack says, first wishing for a camera as usual, then realizing he’d never seen North like this before. North was so pleased to give head, usually, that Jack had forgotten that he never asked for reciprocation.

Well, that has to change, he thinks. They both look gorgeous like this, Nightlight with such concentration on his face even as his lips grow redder and his cheeks hollow as he sucks, North seeming faintly stunned that such a thing is being attempted at all.

“You’d love to have someone deepthroat you, wouldn’t you, North?” Jack asks with a wicked grin while he works the remainder of North’s length with his hands. He tuts. “You’ve gotta ask, big guy.”

“Jack—ah, Nightlight!—oh!—there are difficulties,” North manages to say.

“Well, sure, it might take a lot of practice for me and Nightlight here,” Jack says. Nightlight hums in agreement and North inhales sharply. “But I don’t think you’d mind that. And you know who it wouldn’t take practice for?” He doesn’t wait for an answer. “Pitch and Sandy.”

“What?” North asks. He stops running a hand carefully though Nightlight’s hair.

“Maaaaan,” says Jack. “You all need to talk more. Okay, so Sandy invited me over and also Pitch, and we started to get kind of frisky—and it was totally Pitch’s idea, too, which is why Sandy brought up the idea of what Pitch translated as ‘monster play’—speaking of which, do you guys find that expression hilarious, too? That one Pitch gets when he has to explain Sandy’s symbols because it’s some weird sex thing that they haven’t done since the Bronze Age and they never came up with a word for in the first place? It’s like, excited, irritated, and sappy all at once. Anyway, I tapped out as soon as the tentacles showed up, but I stayed to watch, because, like, whoa, never seen that before. They took turns being normal and being monsters—Sandy’s still cute as a tentacle monster, by the way, it’s kind of bizarre—anyway, the point is, they can swallow more than you’d ever expect from looking.”

Nightlight releases North’s cock with an obscene pop. “You talk more than Pitch,” he says.

“Have to say I did not really catch all of that,” North admits.

“S’okay. And hey, Nightlight, at least I stick to relevant topics. Oh, is it my turn now?” With no further ado, he licks teasingly at North’s slit before making his best attempt to take as much of North’s cock into his mouth as he can. North groans as Jack gives him a hard suck, and Jack’s eyebrows quirk as if he wants to say something, but he remains focused on the task at hand—or mouth, as it were.

“Don’t rush him,” Nightlight says. “Because I know how impatient you are.” Jack gives Nightlight a thumbs-up, and Nightlight shakes his head and smiles. He wraps a hand around the base of North’s cock and bends down again to add the efforts of his lips and tongue to Jack’s. North sighs deeply in pleasure and Nightlight catches Jack’s eyes, finding a smile there. Finally, they’ve gotten North to accept something that’s just for him.

Nightlight’s almost ready to ask Jack to switch out, let him return to the head, see if he can get North to come in his mouth, let Jack wait if he wants to be fucked, Nightlight can give this to North and ask for nothing in return.

But you should be asking for something in return, a voice in the back of his head says. It sounds kind of like Jack. You’re not the same as Jack, and no one expects you to be. And it’s not just Katherine that knows that. You’re wanted as you are.

“Nightlight,” North says, “come up here.” He wraps Nightlight in his arms and kisses him softly on the lips. “You have been very good,” he murmurs.

Nightlight presses against his chest, the better to feel the rumble of his voice.

“Do you still want me to fuck you?” North asks, and Nightlight licks his lips. Can either of them think that this is only for the other, now?

Not if they see it clearly, for of course, it’s for both of them, as it ever has been. Nightlight nods and North moves him from his side so that he’s straddling North’s chest. No doubt Jack would have something to say about the view, but he’s still otherwise occupied.

North smiles at Nightlight, smiles at this beautiful boy, love-sparking eyes on his, nimble fingers kneading his shoulders as he leans above him, prick standing hard between his legs. North gives him a few lazy strokes, and why this should make Nightlight blush so hard he doesn’t pretend to know, but he certainly doesn’t mind.

Nightlight doesn’t try to stop the shiver that runs through him when one of North’s huge, warm hands moves around to rest in the small of his back. He loves North’s hands, he loves North, how long has it been since he let himself really be with North? Katherine’s been his shield, someone to hold on to if he looked into North’s eyes and found something other than love there.

But there had never been any danger of that, even for one as strange as he. He presses his back more firmly into North’s hand and leans forward. He touches the tip of two long fingers to North’s lips. North takes them into his mouth, pushing them apart with his tongue, laughing at the current of Nightlight’s energy that arcs between them and courses through him when he does so. North presses a slick finger against Nightlight, not pushing in, not yet.

“Is this part of what you imagined growing up to be?” North asks, his eyes heavy-lidded, his breaths moving Nightlight.

Nightlight laughs a little. “Is this what you imagined growing old to be like?” he asks, squirming against North’s hands.

“Ach,” is North’s only response—aside from entering Nightlight with a finger.

Nightlight asks for another sooner than North expected, and he has to close his eyes and take a deep breath. “Jack,” he says, trying to force his voice to be light, though it comes out a little ragged. “I’m afraid I must ask you to stop.”

Jack gives North a last few fluttering licks and pulls off, his lips the brightest thing about him now as he smiles. “Want to make sure you give Nightlight a good ride, yeah?” He moves beside North and squeezes Nightlight’s knee. “Don’t worry, Nightlight, I wouldn’t take that from you for the world.”

“Though you try,” North says, turning to him.

“Yeah?” Jack moves closer and kisses him on the nose. “How was I?”

“Brilliant,” North says, and it’s just about all he can think to say as Nightlight clenches around two of his fingers.

“And I’ll be more brilliant, just you wait,” says Jack, combing his fingers through North’s beard. “You can imagine it, can’t you, North? Me taking you all the way down, my lips around the base of your cock, swallowing around your length…”

“You’re distracting him,” Nightlight says. “And I need, I need…”

“You need all of North’s attention focused on your sweet little ass?” Jack asks. “I know the feeling.”

“North, please, a third,” Nightlight says, after briefly rolling his eyes at Jack. “I think I’m almost ready, I think—” he blushes again, but there can’t be any harm in asking, so— “Jack, why don’t you jerk yourself off so I can watch? I bet that—that’ll make me ready even faster.” Nightlight’s voice goes breathy as North fulfills his request, and Jack raises his eyebrows briefly before leaning back on the pile of pillows.

He can guess what Nightlight wants, so he puts on a show, legs parted, toying with his cock, ghosting his fingertips over his chest and stomach. But it grows more difficult to maintain the idea of performing as Jack watches Nightlight work himself on North’s fingers, pre-come glistening at the head of his cock. He starts to beg, and North takes his hand away, muffling Nightlight’s sound of complaint with a deep kiss.

North slicks his own cock, and when he breaks the kiss with Nightlight, Nightlight moves back at once and begins to guide North into his body. Nightlight’s chest heaves as he lowers himself down, his face drawn up in concentration. Despite the preparation, it’s still a stretch for him to take North, and North knows it. He holds Nightlight’s slim form so that his buttocks are in his hands and a thigh rests on each forearm. Even like this, Nightlight is feather-light to North, and he can keep him from taking too much, too fast.

Nightlight’s not watching Jack anymore, or much of anything save for North’s face as he stretches and fills him. And it’s a good thing, too, Jack thinks, no longer able to focus on putting on a show as he takes in the sight in front of him, North trembling with restraint that he’ll never, ever break, Nightlight smiling with a half-open mouth, giving his painfully hard-looking cock a few strokes now and again, whether to ease the discomfort or increase the sensation, Jack doesn’t know. He works his own cock in earnest, watching North disappear into Nightlight’s tight hole.

“North,” Nightlight groans, his voice deeper than usual, once North is fully within him.

North answers him with an old, old endearment, and Nightlight laughs and moves just enough to make North inhale sharply.

“Very sweet, North,” he says. “Are you sure it’s right for the situation?”

North hesitates a moment, stroking his smooth sides and thighs with his calloused hands. “Yes,” he says. He wraps a hand around Nightlights cock and strokes it slowly, teasing the head with his thumb. “Should definitely be able to call you my darling, now.”

“Mmm, North,” Nightlight says, “I don’t know if I can—I mean I just want to feel—can you—move me?”

Not only can he, but he very much wants to, and the spike of this desire jolts through Jack, drawing his orgasm from him sooner than he expected. He comes with a cry, even as North moves into a half-reclining position on the pillows.

When he can focus again, he’s greeted with the sight of North fucking Nightlight steadily, his own strong arms and hands holding and guiding the spectral boy up and down on his cock, Nightlight’s little gasps and moans as he arches in his hands even more obscene than the other slick noises between them.

“Nightlight,” North says, “you have brought me very close, beautiful, darling. What can I do to make you come?”

“Keep—telling me,” is all Nightlight can manage, but North understands.

“I love you, Nightlight,” he says. “I love you always, beautiful heart and beautiful body. Want you to always be with me and all of us.” He shifts the angle of Nightlight’s body slightly and the sound that comes out of Nightlight’s mouth might have had the word “more” in it.

“You are glorious, will always, always want you,” North says. “Light—spark—all.”

“And I’ll always want you,” Nightlight gasps. He wraps his hand around his cock and with only a few strokes, he comes, sighing “oh, _North_ ,” as he does.

North shudders, and pulls Nightlight to him, kissing him fiercely and losing all his rhythm as he finally allows himself release, still buried deep within Nightlight’s body.

And if that doesn’t decrease Jack’s recovery time, he doesn’t know what will.

“Will you call me glorious, too?” he asks with a grin, after giving the other two several moments to recover.

North chuckles, gently lifting Nightlight off him and wrapping his slim form in one of the thick blankets that had been pushed aside. Nightlight snuggles into it and smiles up at North, his eyes heavy-lidded.

“Sorry about your beard,” he murmurs, and North places a hand on his shoulder.

“Was very well aware of the possibility,” he says to him, before turning to Jack and running his eyes over him, big blue eyes, cheeky smile, lanky limbs, and cock already half-hard again. “Will call you anything you like,” he says. “In a little while. Will go to clean up a bit, first.” He pushes himself off the bed and heads toward the attached bathroom.

Jack laughs, turning to Nightlight. “Did you see that? He _swaggered_ out of this room. Not that I wouldn’t be doing the same if I had just fucked you like that—”

Nightlight yawns, and Jack raises his eyebrows. “Are you falling asleep? You’ve told me like a hundred times that you don’t need sleep.”

“Jack,” Nightlight says, yawning again. “I don’t. But it sure seems like the thing to do after something like that.” He laughs softly. “But don’t think that means I’m going to be moving to another bed while you and North have your fun. I don’t think I can walk, and I’m sure I’d run into something if I tried to fly.”

“And you don’t want to miss when the yetis bring food,” Jack points out, and Nightlight snorts.

“How long has it been, anyway?” he asks. “We wouldn’t want them walking in in the middle of things.”

“I’m pretty sure they know to knock by now,” Jack says. He smiles and starts finger-combing Nightlight’s hair. “Your sex hair’s really obvious. That swoopy curl thing you normally have is _gone_.”

Nightlight bats his hand away. “Leave it, then. I’m glad of it. I’m glad about a lot of things. You were right, you know. I don’t have to rely on Katherine to mediate when I want to be with any of you. And I don’t have to worry that she already knew that.”

“You two are still a great team, though,” Jack says.

“Well, we _both_ already knew that,” Nightlight replies.

“I see I am missing the pillow talk,” North says, reentering the bedroom.

Jack stretches out on the bed and turns to North. “To sum up, your vigorous argument convinced Nightlight that he’s an independently loved and valued member of the Guardians’ massive polyamorous marriage.”

North shakes his head fondly. “You place too much value on sex, Jack.”

“Oh yeah?” Jack raises his eyebrows. “If it’s because I seem so focused on it now, I think my focus is appropriate to the time and place, aka me naked in your bed, looking at you, naked, on a lazy January morning. And you know what? Why shouldn’t I?” He beckons North over and North lies down beside him. His shoulder seems like a mountain compared to Jack’s—a warm, tattooed mountain. Jack can smell the pine-scented soap he used and it’s so typical and _he loves it so much_. “I like being touched,” he says. “I like being touched _a lot_.” He scoots toward North so he can rest his head on his chest and press the rest of his slight form against North’s bulk. North wraps an arm around him, holding him close, and it feels so easy, so natural. “And sex felt pretty important when you were the first of the Guardians to bring me to bed—or, technically, rug in front of the fire, but, you know—

North ruffles Jack’s hair and Jack pushes his head back into North’s hand. He raises his eyes, catching North’s gaze with his own. “I believe what we say with our bodies,” he says quietly, and tries to look away, a blush growing on his face.

North, however, holds a finger under Jack’s chin and keeps him looking up. “I think I will have something to tell you, then, just as loud as I usually talk.”

Jack’s sheepish smile turns into a grin, and he wiggles up to kiss North. “Will I have to wait long for it?”

North kisses him back again, a long, slow kiss that leaves Jack breathless, and punctuates it with a pinch on his bottom. “You would tease an old man so?” he says in an exaggeratedly aggrieved voice.

Jack scrunches up his nose. “Well, you know, you look very young for your age,” he says, and North rewards him with a low laugh.

“You just relax and let me get you ready,” North says, giving Jack’s ass a firm squeeze. “You react just as you want, and by the time you are ready, I will be.”

* * *

Jack really hopes that in this context, “ready” also includes “being a whiny mess.” North’s careful, calloused hands have travelled and traced his whole body, as if North needed to memorize the exact configuration of every muscle under his skin. Oh, those huge hot hands! Jack said he loved being touched and so North is touching him, and all Jack can do is beg for more, anywhere.

When North finally pushes the tip of one slicked finger into him, it feels as electric as if Nightlight had done so, and the sound he makes must be kind of ridiculous, because he hears Nightlight laugh from the side of the bed. “Well, you should have seen your face when North was doing this to you!” he says, or tries to say.

“You mean the face that made it so you couldn’t keep your hands off your cock?” Nightlight asks.

Jack can’t answer that, but there are more important things to focus on. “North,” Jack groans.

“Da?” North continues exactly as he has been, one soothing hand on Jack’s back as he lays with his chest against the sheets, one finger pushing in and out of Jack. North is slow, gentle, and brushing up against Jack’s prostate with almost every thrust.

Jack’s moan isn’t a word, this time. “North,” he says, gathering and twisting handfuls of the sheets. “I think—I think we have different definitions of ready.”

“Is that so?” North touches another fingertip to the ring of muscle into which the first disappears.

Jack arches his back. That’s good, good, a second finger is good. That means they’re making progress, and Jack can be patient if they’re making progress, never mind that he’s almost painfully hard and the sheets directly under him are damp with pre-come. He will not hump the mattress for relief, that’s ridiculous, and, anyway, it isn’t _dangerous_ to not immediately be fucked as much as he wants. “Yes, North, that is _so_. North—!”

“Am just getting more lube,” North says patiently, as Jack throws an unfocused glare over his shoulder. “And besides,” he continues. “Didn’t you say you would not mind me teasing you?” He doesn’t wait for Jack’s reply, but instead pulls his hips upward so that he’s now resting on his elbows and knees. He pushes Jack’s knees apart and pushes his fingers into Jack again.

In this new position, there’s less risk of accidental friction setting him off, and so Jack moves as best he can in time with North, trying to fuck himself on North’s hand. “North, please,” Jack says. “I—what—translate what you’re saying, yeah? Maybe it will help me be patient?”

North chuckles and bends over to kiss the back of Jack’s neck. “I am saying,”—he gives Jack another kiss—“that I know now how important it is to prepare you even for good things. That I want to take care of you.” A few more kisses. “I am almost afraid of the love I have for you. You are so often sweet as new snow, Jack. But I like seeing you the way you are now. _Da_ ,” he whispers against Jack’s skin. “Like that very much.”

“See,” says Jack, then whimpers as North starts sucking a hickey into his neck. He thinks he was going to say something again about how communication was important, they could have been cheerfully fucking each other silly so much more than they had! Instead, he just says, “talking.”

“Good point,” North says. “Because last thing I am saying is that I do like to give you what you want.” He adds a third finger and begins to move faster.

Jack’s chest heaves and he licks his lips. It’s good already, this stretch, this motion, but he wants North’s cock, not just for his own pleasure, but to know that he’s giving North something he really wants, too. He wants North to love him with all his exaggerated strength and physicality, he wants North to forget he was ever worried that too much was a bad thing when the situation got so intimate. But even with what Jack wants, he still has some bodily limits, and so, “North, I’m glad you want the easy access, but I’m going to need a little more support if you want my legs spread like this.”

“I have thought of this,” North says, in the kind of voice that makes Jack surprised when he doesn’t run a hand along the inside of Jack’s thigh.

“Oh, yeah?” Jack looks back, and, oh yes, that’s just what he wanted to see now, North’s cock standing long and thick again. His own cock throbs as North slicks himself up. “North, I’ll probably blow as soon as you touch me, just, uh, so you know. Also, please, just please. I need you to fuck me with your massive cock, like, right now.”

“Fuck him boneless,” Nightlight advises, with a bit of a shy laugh at himself that he’s talking that way.

North laughs, puts his hands on Jack’s hips, and moves forward just enough so that the tip of his cock is pressed against Jack’s hole. “If is what you want,” he says, and starts pushing in.

“Yes,” Jack groans, and, wow, is this what patience will get him? He still feels the stretch as North fills him, of course he does, there’s no way he couldn’t, but it also feels smooth and easy, he can focus on the feeling of North inside him right away, not on trying to relax enough to get to what he really wants. “Oh, North,” he breathes, because of course North knew what he was doing and now he can enter him in one smooth, slow, thrust, and it feels just as good to him as it does to North.

Once North is fully inside Jack, he brings one hand from Jack’s hips and spreads it across his chest to help hold him up. “This is enough support?” he asks, and Jack laughs a little.

“Think so, big guy. But if my legs give out just fuck me into the mattress.”

“I will take you at your word,” North says, bending down again to press another kiss to the nape of Jack’s neck. His beard flows across Jack’s back, and Jack shivers.

He shivers, he whines, he clenches around North as best he can. North makes a sound of appreciation, and starts moving. “Yes,” Jack breathes, because it feels so good to have North’s cock filling him, to feel the stretch as he moves in and out, he wants as much of this North as he can get, this North hard and steady as a machine, this North pounding into him and telling him how beautiful he is in elegant Russian. Trying to add a little refinement to the railing? Jack doesn’t need it, but he sure likes it. He pushes back against North, and sure it’s like trying to push against a glacier, but it makes this glacier’s compliments turn obscene.

Jack smiles, bites his lower lip, and spreads his legs even wider. He’s not sure if this will work or what it will feel like, but that’s no reason not to do it. He moves his legs back until his knees are behind North’s and he can swing his shins over North’s calves, pressing his toes to the warm muscles there. North’s thrusts grow shallower, and after a few moments, he pauses.

“If you want to take pretty pictures like this,” North says, his voice low, “I will like to hear you ask. But is not so good for getting down to business, I think.” He takes his hand from Jack’s chest and pulls his legs into a more reasonable position.

“You’d let me take pictures?” Jack asks, grabbing at North’s hand when it returns to his chest.

“Guardian realms are safe, no one would find,” North murmurs, teasing Jack’s nipples with a finger and thumb. “Is worth thinking about. Even you could not bust in here.”

“Yeah, but that was before you knew you wanted to bust in me,” Jack says as North starts thrusting again.

“Jack, that was terrible,” Nightlight comments.

“Yes,” North says, “I have let you stay in state to make puns too long.”

“Hey—just because I— _ohhhhh, North!_ ” North’s sped up just that much, shifted his angle just that much, that Jack could swear that every thrust is going to bring him over the edge, but of course it doesn’t, he needs to be touched, he always needs to be touched, even with his cock so hard it presses against his belly and slicks it with pre-come even while he’s on his hands and knees. “ _North_ ,” he moans. “ _North!_ North please tell me you’re close, tell me you’re almost there, big guy, I know I said I wanted to see you tease me, but I need to come, I need to come, get me off and keep going, I don’t care, just—just—”

“You can be just a little bit patient,” North says, leaning close over Jack so he can feel the rumble of his voice.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Jack pants helplessly.

But North is truthful when he says that Jack only has to be a little bit patient, and very soon North begins to inch his supporting hand down Jack’s torso and over his belly.

Jack lets himself sink to the mattress, his head turned toward the pillar of North’s other arm. He’s already trembling in anticipation, and he doesn’t want to be distracted by trying to land when his elbows give out.

“I love you, Jack,” North says as he finally closes his hand around Jack’s cock, and it only takes a few strokes, a few seconds, before Jack comes, his orgasm crashing through him like a wave, a wave that seems to go on forever as North milks him through it, as North keeps thrusting, and can he make North feel anything like this?

“North,” Jack says muzzily, staring at the _Naughty_ tattoo, “You’re _the best_.”

North’s hips stutter and he grabs one of Jack’s hips with his sticky hand, because yes, that’s done it, that’s just the thing to say, just exactly the thing to say. There’s more than a hint of a satisfied growl in his long sigh as he thrusts into Jack a final time, filling him as much as he can with cock and come.

* * *

“We smell like you, now,” Nightlight says to North, using his finger to re-form his swooping curl in his damp hair. He smiles at North and North smiles back.

“I can start keeping soap you like here if you want, maybe should have done so already, but was not sure it would be used enough.”

“There’ll be opportunity enough if you let it,” Jack says from North’s shoulder. Even after washing up, he claims that his legs are still too shaky for walking. However, they seem to be serving him well in maintaining his perch. North doesn’t press him. He doesn’t mind Jack’s freshly scrubbed bottom resting on the shoulder of his robe while Jack’s borrowed robe trails down his back. “But I wouldn’t use mine. I like smelling like you. I like it when I run into other winter spirits and they know that particular pine smell means.”

North scoffs, and Jack scoffs right back at him. “Hey, also, by the way, can I have one of these robes?” Jack asks.

“In your size?”

“No way!” says Jack. “Just like this, with the huge sleeves, and—”

There’s a knock on the door, and North lifts Jack to the floor, directing Nightlight and Jack to the rug in front of the fire. He rejoins them soon, bringing with him the tray of toastable food, three toasting forks, and a pot of cocoa and a pot of tea, with cups.

“Great timing,” Nightlight comments, and North chuckles a bit ruefully.

“There are few secrets in the Workshop, at least with matters touching on things I have asked yetis to do,” he says. “But! I think this was more magic than listening.” He pours cocoa for Jack and Nightlight while they prepare their toasting forks, then lifts the lid from the teapot to determine if the variety the yetis brought is one that he would prefer to cocoa at the moment.

After inhaling the steam, his eyebrows shoot up. “Hmm! Whoever made this tray has ideas about your visit.”

“Is there something wrong with the tea?” Nightlight asks. Jack nods his interest as he crunches through a piece of bread he’s just burned.

“Nothing is wrong,” North says with a wry smile. “But this is herbal tea prepared by Bunny. Have it left over from time when split was not so bad. Is more like medicine than tea, really.”

“And what did Bunny give you it for?” Jack asks, his tone too teasing for his curiosity to be entirely genuine.

“When the split was not so bad, Bunny would invite me to visit him during mating season. This tea would, ah, help me keep up with him, when it was just me. But really, I do not think—”

“North.” Nightlight lays his hand on his arm. “The split’s over. Those memories don’t need to overshadow all new ones.” He smiles up at North. “And I know I’ve got the time for some more things worth remembering.”

“Nightlight’s said it very nicely, so I won’t add a whole lot more,” says Jack. “But I think, if it’ll give us time to eat first, that you should have a cup of tea.”

“You do, do you?” North wraps his arms around them both and pulls them close. “You are both on Naughty List for keeping me from my work, then.”

“Just to start,” Jack says. “I’m sure we’ll think of more things.”

North laughs, his laughter soon joined by Nightlight and Jack’s. “Very well,” North says. “We will see if two boys are equal to one bunny.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #what are North and Nightlight called?#I don't think it's out of character for North to feel a little weird about his physical form sometimes#especially in intimiate situations with those who look so different from him and so much more like common ideals#anyway#nsfw#as in this is 8000+ words of Santa Claus fucking pretty young men
> 
> zinfandelli said: GRETCH LOOK AT THAT ASK LMAO. WHO WERE WE BACK IN THIS DAY. also hells yeah i’m rereading this. gotdam
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: This was definitely worth reading at 6am as I’m scrolling back through my dash that I neglected over the holidays. :)
> 
> mira-eyeteeth said: *raises eyebrows* oh my. Well done, though. Kudos!
> 
> tejoxys said: THIS IS SOME OF THE BEST AND FUNNIEST SMUT I’VE EVER SEEN I can’t even pick a favorite line, but this one: “‘Fuck him boneless,’ Nightlight advises” is where I had to just stop reading and laugh. You got all three of them just perfect and adorable.
> 
> purplebloodedmajesty said: Fun fact: I’m on mobile so scrolling through this was hilarious. I would scroll down a little bit to see if I was done and past this post and then BAM NORTH DICK and it just kept happening. I haven’t stopped laughing.


End file.
